


Сделай это снова

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Drama, Dark, Demons, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте засовывает пальцы в Вергилия.(сборник ситуаций на тему)





	1. темный рыцарь

Когда броня Темного Рыцаря раскололась, Данте наконец разглядел ее владельца — того, кто звал себя «Нело Анжело». Окровавленный, изувеченный чужеродной демонической силой и собственным поражением на землю рухнул... Вергилий.

Честно говоря, Данте сперва не поверил глазам, принял его за искусный морок, наведенный Мундусом. Однако Мундус был мертв, а исчезнувший в Аду много лет назад Вергилий был жив. И Вергилию, лишенному поддержки демонической брони, сейчас явно было больно.

Данте подскочил к брату, прижимая к себе и ненароком впиваясь пальцами в медленно заживающие раны. Вергилий тихо застонал и приоткрыл глаза, вглядываясь в своего неожиданного спасителя.

— Д... Данте...

— Все хорошо, — судорожно зашептал Данте, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. Им нужно выбраться отсюда и как можно скорее. Без поддержки Мундуса остров и древний замок скоро рухнут, и в этом гиблом месте станет на двух мертвецов больше. — Все хорошо, Вергилий, я что-нибудь придумаю.


	2. язык

— Ненавижу, когда ты так смотришь на меня, — в противовес злым словам в тоне Данте не слышалось ни капли ненависти, лишь затаенное желание и наслаждение чужим положением.

— Я бы и вовсе не смотрел на тебя, — фыркнул Вергилий, даже сейчас пытаясь делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.

Данте смерил изучающим взглядом коленопреклоненного брата и пальцами ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть вверх.

— Не будь так самоуверен.

Все произошло слишком быстро: Данте надавил на подбородок Вергилия чуть сильнее, заставив раскрыть рот, — и тут же протолкнул внутрь пальцы, скользя по влажному горячему языку. Вергилий вздрогнул от неожиданности и ужасного ощущения, когда хочется выблевать внутренности.

— Вот так, — иронично похвалил брата Данте, вытаскивая смоченные слюной пальцы обратно. — Ты оказался неожиданно хорош даже в этом.

О, Вергилий показал бы ему, насколько и в чем хорош, — лишь бы в руках был меч.


	3. пулевое ранение

Пальцы погружались в рану с противным хлюпаньем, все вокруг было залито кровью и сукровицей, и демоническая регенерация не справлялась с дополнительными повреждениями, которые Данте наносил брату.

— Не дергайся, — приказал он зашипевшему от боли Вергилию, вытаскивая очередную пулю. — Осталась еще одна. Благодари свою удачу, что в нас прилетела не осколочная граната.

Вергилий бы много чего рассказал брату о том, по чьей милости они оказались в этой жопе, однако ссориться не хотелось. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда здоровье и даже его жизнь находились в руках Данте — в самом прямом смысле.

— Отвратительно, — произнес Вергилий, разглядывая сплющенные комки металла, извлеченные из его тела.

— Что именно? — невинно уточнил Данте, будто поддерживая праздный разговор.

— Люди и их оружие. Никакого такта, никакого уважения к противнику, никакой жалости к раненым и умирающим, — не то чтобы Вергилий сам жалел врагов, однако он приносил быструю и почти безболезненную смерть.

Данте рассмеялся, глядя на машинальную попытку брата ухватиться за рукоять Ямато, и извлек последнюю пулю. Похвала сорвалась с его губ сама собой:

— Ты молодец.

— Да пошел ты.


	4. место встречи

Данте и раньше был не подарок, а уж сейчас, когда он представлял собой воплощенное в виде ожившего тумана сознание, стал еще хуже прежнего. Вергилий в очередной раз вздохнул, когда полупрозрачные пальцы пронзили его спину насквозь и появились из груди, задорно показывая пустоте нецензурный жест.

— Дай мне ориентир, — терпеливо повторил он, крепко сжав ножны с Ямато, — и я вытащу тебя из мира демонов.

— Неа, — легкомысленно-равнодушно ответил Данте, и теперь из груди Вергилия торчала композиция «палец и очко», имитирующая соитие.

— Мне, знаешь ли, и тут неплохо. И за твою безопасность беспокоиться не надо.

— Да как ты!.. — выругался сквозь зубы Вергилий. Побелевшие костяшки выдавали, насколько сильно он сжал пальцы, пытаясь сдержаться и не развеять призрачный образ брата.

— Смею, — развеселившись, ответил Данте. — Еще как смею. И вообще, цени мою заботу, братишка. Когда я разберусь с Мундусом... Черт.

Вергилий нахмурился, наконец узнав из случайной оговорки истинную цель брата.

— Мундус, значит, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как Данте спешно растворяется в воздухе — имитация бегства, которая все равно ничего не даст. — Тогда увидимся в замке короля демонов, Данте. Чем не отличное место для встречи?


End file.
